Somber Resplendence
by Mrs.Sparrodeppabbersandsroux
Summary: AFI themed fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I stood under the pelting water gazing at the nakedness of my stomach, a bump already forming. It scared me to think how this could be happening. I was never one for domesticity and all that it entailed. The marriage, the picket fence, the kids. It was all too clichèd and unoriginal. So how was it that underneath the fear and disappointment, I was ecstatic to be pregnant? I was blissfully happy to have a big, glorious home in which I cooked and cleaned. And most of all, I was deleriously hapy to be married. Standing in the shower, I contemplated just how different I had become and tried to remember why I had been so stubnornn and foolish. I stood there holding my unborn child in my arms and smiled, had I not been that crazy girl (and remained partly crazy still) I would not have any of this. Not my baby, not my house, and certainly not my husband.

"Do you want to go see them with me tonight?" my friend Jade asked me for the third time. He was all excited about this band he had found called A Fire Inside, or something like that. I shrugged, not really wanting to. Still I knew I would go, one look into Jade's adorable pleading face and I would melt and concede. Which is how I ended up at the foot of a stage, pressed against sweaty punk-lovers, in some underground club in the heart of the Bay. Jade was standing next to me looking a little bored.

"What's the matter Jadey?" I asked over the roar of the music.

"I really just wanted to see AFI, this other shit is boring me." he answered.

"When are they on?"

"They're next. After them, we can leave." He said leaning into my ear.

"Okay." I replied leaning back into him. This would have been a moment to kiss him or at least my friends would have told me so.  
It just never happened for us, though. He was gorgeous hardcore punk-rock sexy, just my type, and had the most wonderful personality; but even though we always were together, it never felt romantic. He was like a brother and my best friend, not a potential boyfriend. The band on the stage ended their last song and with a final yell from the lead, left the stage. The next band entered and a skinny boy wearing oversized black pants with suspenders and a white t-shirt grabbed the mic. The bassist and guitarist wore t-shirts under suspenders, while the tall gangly drummer simply wore jeans and a t-shirt. The raven-haired singer began to speak into the mic and I watched him, maddeningly enthralled.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" he yelled. The crowd roared in response, even Jade joined in the shouting.

"Dani, this is them!" he shouted in my ear. I grinned at his excitement and glued my eyes on the stage. The music started and I found myself falling into the sound of the singer's voice. They're songs amazed me so much that I joined in with Jade's insane shouting and moshing. After the final "I'd like to see you, I'd like to see you leave!" the lead jumped up and shouted, "Thank you! We are AFI! Much love, much respect! Goodnight!" Jade and I howled like crazy night hounds as they walked off back stage.

"Oh my goodness, Jade! They were amazing! Who is their singer?" I yelled as he pulled me through the crowd.

"His name is David, do you wanna go meet them?" He asked as we exited into an alley.

"Can we?" I asked in wonder. Jade just grinned and continued dragging my around the back of the building. We met the four band members coming out of a back door. David leaned his head back in resplendent laughter as they all tumbled onto the sidewalk towards a van. I was hooked. I didn't even know him and I was already beyond enthralled. David caught sight of us and paused.

"Jade?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah, it's me, Dave." he grinned and answered.

"Man, how have you been?" David asked pulling Jade into a friendly hug.

"Good and you?"

"Great! Oh, sorry, I'm such an ill-mannered brute. I'm Davey Marchand." he said extending his hand towards me.

"Hello, I'm Dani." I said timidly reaching out to tpuch his fingers. Instead of a handshake he pulled me into his chest for a hug. I tried not to giggle as I held onto his waist.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked when he released me, my eyes pinioning Jade.

"School, we met before Davey dropped out of college." Jade explained. Dammit, I should have gone to school with Jade!

"Yeah, I'm kind of a fuck up. So why did you come out tonight? Trying to impress your girl with how hardcore you are?" Davey chuckled.

"No. We came cuz I wanted Dani to hear you play, she's not my girlfriend."

"Really? Is that a mutual decision or you don't have the moves to get her?" Davey asked and I began blushing like an idiot. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"I don't know, I never asked." Jade said. My eyebrows lifted in shock.

"You would date me?" I asked. By this time, the other three had the van packed and had made their way to our small coversation.

"If he won't I will." the drummer offered with a dorky grin.

"Don't listen to him, he just wants to get laid." the bassist answered.

"Well Jade, would you date darling Dani?" Davey cut in, his dark eyes baring into my face.

"I would, but I'm afraid to ruining our friendship." Jade answered staring down at his feet.

"So you would have asked before now?" I was in utter shock, Jade liked me.

"Maybe, I don't know you're like my sister. God, Davey why'd you have to bring this up?"

"It was my way of finding out if she was single." Davey said slyly.  
My head whipped around to face Davey and I felt my cheeks burning.

"What? Why?" I asked. The guitarist was laughing at my reaction.

"Maybe I want to date you." Davey answered, an evil little grin split his face.

"But I just met you." I said and instantly hated myself. _Why am I questioning this? Shut the hell up! _

"I see your point, are you free right now? We were just going to go get something to eat."

"Sure." Jade answered for the both of us.

"What about Viri?" I asked.

"Damn! I almost forgot about her." Jade said. "Where are you headed? We'll meet you there."

"How about we go to your place Jade, we're here for the night anyways and I know you have food." Dave suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. You have beds and a couch right?" the drummer added.

"Adam shut up!" the guitarist scolded.

"Sure you guys can come over and Dani will make muffins." Jade smiled. "You remember how to get there, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Davey answered with an easy grin. I was melting every second I was in his presence.

"Take Dani with you, it 's gonna take twenty minutes to go pick up Viri and I don't want you guys to be just sitting there." Jade said and I almost gaped. What the hell was he trying to do to me? Jade hugged me and whispered into my ear, "You'll thank me later."

"You're making me ride with them and cook for them. You are an ass." I hissed back before he left me standing there with four virtual strangers. If I had known what was beginning that night, I probably would have thanked Jade and pledged eternally alligence to him, but I had no clue.

"Hold on, how do you have a key to Jade's place?" Adam asked as we all piled into the van.

"Um, because my name's on the lease and I live there." I answered, buckling in next to Davey.

"We've been over a dozen times and never seen you." Adam continued to press while starting the van. I rolled my eyes. I was gettting the third degree over living with Jade from a person I had met five minutes ago. I guess it wasn't just my friends.

"I'm rarely home or awake when I am there. I may have been there a few times, passed out in my room. If not, I was at work or school." I replied, gazing out of the window.

"How long have you lived with Jade?" Davey asked, drawing my attention and eyes to his.

"Two years and some change. But we basically grew up together," I answered, completely forgetting to be offended or defensive.

"And you two never did anything?" Adam gauffed.

"Adam, shut the hell up!" The bassist said, smacking the back of the drummer's head. I started to giggled.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm Geoff and sorry about not introducing myself sooner." he grinned at me from across Davey. I grinned back. The guitarist swiveled backwards and extended his hand to me and spoke,"Yeah, we're a bit rough around the edges, but I 'm Mark."  
I shook his hand as he gave me a wink.

"So are you just making us muffins or do we get a meal?" Mark asked. I rolled my eyes again, laughing.

"Depends on what we have and what you want. Everything is vegan and vegetarian." Three of them groaned in response to my answer and Davey was suddenly squeezing me to his chest.

"You make vegan muffins?" he shrieked excitedly. I remained speechless and just let him hold me a little longer.

"Am I allowed to ask one more question?" Adam interjected, straining to see in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes and that was it," Davey answered, keeping one arm draped across my shoulders.

"Come on! Dani, can I?" Adam begged.

"Ask away." I allowed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to, but right now I don't. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted one," he grinned into the rear-view.

"Aren't you cute? I'll keep your name in consideration," I teased as we turned into the apartment complex. The force of Adam's turn almost forced me into Davey's lap. After we found a space, I led our motley crew up the stairs to the apartment and let them all inside, turning lights on as I went. Adam, Geoff, and Mike crashed on the couch while Davey followed me into the kitchen.

"May I help?" he asked adorably.

"No, I've got it. But you can stay and keep me company." I said starting to pull things out for muffins and a veggie stir fry. Davey happily hopped up on the counter and began swinging his legs like a little kid.

"So how did you decide to live with Jade?" he asked flipping his hair.

"Well, I knew I couldn't afford to live by myself and Jade was looking for a place around the same time, it just seemed to fit. Of course he's here more than I am, so it's more like living in the vicinity of Jade." I answered mixing the dry ingredients of the muffins.

"What do you do?" his eyes remained intent on every move I made.

"I work at a used bookstore and then at a restaurant on weekends," I said turning on the front burner on the stove.

"You're a very busy little woman, " he remarked with a little laugh. "And what do you want to be when you grow up, little woman?"

"I'm studying to be a surgeon." The muffins were mixed and poured into the pan and ready for the oven. I grabbed a skillet and placed it on the waiting stove as I bent down to slide the muffins in to start cooking.

"Really? And why would you want to do that?" Davey asked gripping the counter and leaning towards me.

"I have a Jack the Ripper fascination," I beamed as I began chopping up asparagus and garlic.

"Oh, and do you feel you'll be giving birth to the twenty-first century?" he teased. I loved him already. He not only got my little joke, but actually was educated enough to make his own. I smiled to myself as I filled a pot with water for rice.

"I do. So tell me about yourself," I said pouring four cups of rice into the pot and stirring the sizzling vegetables.

"What's there to know? I'm Davey. I write, I sing, I eat, I sleep, I make silly faces," he replied contorting his charming features into a ridiculous bared-teeth, squinty-eyed, scowl-grin. I laughed adding mushrooms to the stir fry and cubes of eggplant and zuccini. I heard the front door open and turned to see Viri and Jade walking in carrying he luggage. Her eyes popped wide as she glanced around.

"Viri!" I exclaimed from the kitchen. She beamed at me and walked to where I was and dropped her bag. She hugged me, which was rare, but I allowed it.

"Guys, this is Viri. She's my friend and she's visiting for the week. Viri, this is Davey and on the couch are Mark, Adam, and Geoff. They're all in a band that Jade is a fan of," I explained as I pointed each one out.

"Well, you like us too don't you?" Davey asked. I felt like saying no would have mortally wounded him.

"It was my first time seeing you guys, so I wouldn't call myself a fan, but I did enjoy you all," I answered, turning shyly back to the food. "Jade, help Viri get her stuff into my room." I tried to avoid further embarassment as I tossed the skillet of vegetables and added a little extra garlic and crushed red pepper. Davey stayed silent, but his eyes were trained on me. I seasoned the boiling rice and covered it. Dinner would be ready in five minutes and I knew that Davey would be leering every second. Mercifully, Viri and Jade returned and started conversing around the small kitchen/living area. I happily attended to the food with no need to talk while Viri familiarized herself with everyone. I saw the way she and Jade hung close to each other and began to wonder what that coukd possibly imply.

I let the muffins cool for a few extra minutes and checked that the rice was done and well seasoned. Davey suddenly came up behind me and guided the spoon I was using to his mouth and ate the rice. I was stunned and frozen, with my hand in his. Butterflies rose in my chest as I watched his face for a reaction. He grinned at me, oblivious to the reaction he stirred in me.

"I just wanted a taste, it all smells so good," he explained and kissed my cheek. I blushed and giggled, unable to stop myself.

"Well is it good?" I asked.

"Delectable," he answered licking his sexy, bowed lips. I narrowly resisted the urge to press my lips to his and bite them. Very narrowly. This man was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Food's ready," I called to the others, trying to remember myself. I pulled down a stack of plates from the cupboard and got forks from the drawer. The men stormed the kitchen, Jade included. That boy acted like it was Chriatmas every time I cooked.

"Hold it! Ladies first!" I shouted trying to get to Viri. I served her first, then Davey, then Mark and Geoff, then Adam, and I gave Jade a huge plate like he normally ate. I grabbed a muffin and joined them all at the table that had me strategically placed next to Davey. I smirked, sitting beside him and begin nibbling my food. A very dangerous man, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Adam, Geoff and Mark zig-zagged remarks amongst themselves, hitting on me and Viri the whole time. With each new remark I watched Jade's eyes grow darker and his jaw tighten. He was adorable when he was angry, but I also knew he could be leathal. Davey stayed quiet, occasionally saying a few words to me. I felt him lean comfortably against my shoulder as he continued to eat. I watched Viri giggling and eating and just enjoying the sexual banter. She was perfectly comfortable being hit on and I suspected she loved the attention. I, on the other hand, was damn near mortified.

"Dani, this food is really great. I wouldn't mind if you fed it to me," Adam said waggling his eyebrows. I raised my eyebrow and gaped my mouth.

"Me either. Or you eating it off of me or just me," Geoff added. Viri's smile began to falter and Jade scowled.

"Or letting me eat you, while you eat me," Mark said with a smile. Jade's nostrils flared and his eyes bore into mine, begging to be let loose on them. Instead, Davey sat up straight and spoke.

"Do you fuckers have no goddamn manners at all? The woman let us into her home, cooked for us, and she is going to probably have to clean up after your lazy asses as well and what have you done to show your gratitude? You've debased her to a mere sexual object that you think you can toss around like a toy. You've made her seem like some medieval bar wench that will service you in any way you want for a price and treated her worse because you have offered no compensation whatsoever. Shut your fucking mouths and eat your food and quit insulting Dani!" Davey said hotly. Jade gave an appreciative nod towards him and Viri smiled at him. We continued to eat in silence and I found it rather pleasant. There were no more mentions of Adam's third drumstick, or Geoff's snake-like tongue, or even Mark's "talented" fingers. Davey resumed leaning against my arm and when he was finished murmured, "It really was a great dinner. Thank you. I really loved the muffins." He grinned at me. I grinned back.

"I'm glad you liked them. I'm better at the chocolate chip ones, but we were out," I said and, because I could no longer resist, I kissed his forehead.

"You make chocolate chip mufffins?!" He nearly jumped from the seat.

"She makes chocolate-chocolate chip muffins," Jade chirped merrily.

"Really? I'd kill for one of those."

"Yeah, but you haven't made those since my last gig with Loose Change, huh?" Jade tried to recall.

"Nope, I haven't. And all of you crazy boys tore the house down fighting over the last one," I giggled.

"Oh, please make me some," Davey begged.

"Anything for you, my dear."

Jade grinned a little too hapily at me from across the table.

"So, you still playing for Loose Change?" Davey asked, stealing a piece of my half-eaten muffin. You'd think we'd known each other for years, not hours, with the way he was perched up against me and eating my food.

"When they get gigs, but I think it's pretty much over. The last two years have been dragging," Jade answered.

"Man, that sucks. Since we did the EP with you guys, we've been picking up gigs. They're small, but it's still fucking amazing to me."

"EP, hold the phone. You shared the EP with them?" I querried.

"Yeah, we did Dork together."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because you know how you are, Dani. It was alot easier to say we met in college, which isn't a lie," Jade said.

"What do you mean, 'how you are'?" I demanded.

"The giant fanaticism you have, I know how much you liked Ny-Quil."

"Oh my God, that is you guys! I'm such an oblivious idiot! Jade, I cannot be blamed for liking quality. And I wouldn't have allowed the crazy adoration to come out at all."

"And why not? Some people like that," Davey interjected with a sinister wink. I gave him a small smirk and shook my head.

"Is everyone done?" I asked rising from the table and changing the subject. I gathered up eveybody's plates and took them into the kitchen. Viri and Davey followed me and offered their help.

"You are guests, I don't want you guys working or cleaning up. It's fine," I protested filling the sink with soapy water. Viri rolled her eyes and scraped the pan scraps into the trash. Davey was not to be detered either. He found a towel and began drying the dishes as I cleaned and rinsed them.

"Dani, is Jade still with that girl from Seattle?" Viri asked placing the muffin pan next to my elbow.

"No. Why?"

"Well you know how we've been saying he's adorable for the longest time? I still think so."

"Me too," I said, waiting for her to admit the truth.

"Oh, do you think he uh...," she said tongue-tied. I giggled scrubbing dishes and splashing water.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Davey offered.

"Well, I kinda thought he and Dani had a thing." she said, chewing her black-painted thumb nail.

"Oh my goodness's sake! Nothing is going on between me and Jade! We are friends that live together, you can ask him out if you want to. I really have no say either way," I replied, exasaperated.

"What the hell!?" I heard Jade shout from the other room and we all turned our attention to the living room.

"What do you mean? You guys want to stay here tonight?!" he shouted.

"Well, we don't really have enough money for a hotel and it would be easier just to crash inside your place than outside in the van," Adam responded in an almost pathetic manner.

"Why should we accomodate your poor planning? It's not our fault," Jade roared.

"It's not ours either, we need a better tour manager," Geoff defended.

"Jade, it's okay. They can spend the night. It's just one night right?" I jumped in. The three men nodded. Davey looked utterly confused and irritated.

"We definitely need a new tour manager, this is some bullshit," he groaned, pinching his forehead. Another argument arose, while I was momentarily lost, staring at Davey.

"You cunts are sleeping on the floor!" Jade screamed. That seemed to shut everyone up.

"Oh yeah, where is everyone sleeping?" Viri inquired.

"Well I was going to give you my room and go sleep on Jade's couch in his room, but tonight I guess we can share the bed and Davey can have Jade's couch. And the cunts are sleeping on the floor out here," I answered.

"Ugh, I don't want to share a bed. Can I sleep on Jade's couch," she whined. I shook my head, she was not as slick as she thought she was.

"Dani, doesn't sleep anyway. You won't be sharing a bed really, I'll have to go wake her up on the roof," Jade winked.

"Davey doesn't sleep either so you could give one of us the couch on your room," Mark chimed in.

"When hell fucking gets a blizzard, bitch!" Jade scowled and stormed to his room.

"Viri, now's your shot," I whispered. She gave me a terrified look and I laughed.

"Go get comfortable and I'll go put in a good word," I said patting her thigh. "Follow me into the lion's den," I said turning to Davey. I led him down the hall to Jade's room on the right. I opened the door without knocking and was met with his bare ass. It wasn't anything new so, I forged on without embarassment. Jade quickly pulled on his boxers and took off his shirt.

"Dani, I know you have no shame, but think of Davey," Jade laughed.

"Oh, I have no shame either and your ass is pretty cute," Davey teased and flopped onto the couch. I sat cross-legged on Jade's bed next to Jade who pulled his guitar onto his lap. He missed his regular gigs and from the song he started to strum, I could tell he missed little-miss-Seattle as well.

"Why haven't dated anyone since Leah?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know why, Dani," he said low and began to play "China Girl."

"No, I really don't get it. She was a bitch and cheated on you, but must you be so wounded and, pardon the pun, jaded that you don't even look at women anymore?"

"Don't start, Dani. I look at plenty of women, but I don't feel like it."

"Do you want men, then?"

"No, I don't really want anyone."

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Why don't you want anyone? Why haven't you dated anyone since Scott? Why don't you look at other men? Do you want women?" he shot back.

"I don't feel worthy of anyone and I look at men, but I just feel inadequate. And, no I don't want women. Plus, men chase after one thing and that's why Scott got bored and cheated on me. What's your excuse?"

"Well, I'm really only interested in one person and she's damaged and disinterested," he said.

"What? Who?"

"You, Dani. You're the only girl I look at anymore and I know you hurt like I hurt. And maybe that's why I love you like I do. Why I want you, because I can't take someone who doesn't understand me right now." Dammit, Viri has no shot right now! I mentally screamed. I was going to have rehabilitate him before I mixed Viri into it all.

"Well, didn't you break up with her over a year ago?" Dave asked.

"Almost two," Jade mumbled.

"And how long have you been single?" he asked me.

"Close to three years."

"So why have you waited so long to say something, Jade?"

"Because I thought it was just rebound self-pity mixed with the protective feelings I have for her, but it never stopped or lessened," Jade explained.

"Dani, do you have feelings for Jade?" Davey asked very clinically. Shit! This was one fucked up Catch 22!

"Yes and no."

"Meaning?" Davey continued.

"Meaning what I have always said. I love Jade, with all of my heart. Have I daydreamed about being with him? Of course, but I die in my daydreams as well. I revel in the idea, but I'm terrified by it. And of course, I want him to be happy, but I don't feel like I'm the one to do that for him. I don't think I can make anyone happy," I tried to verbalize as plainly as I could.

"And neither of you have ever given over to raw passion and desire, not even once?" Davey inquired. His face was grave and serious.

"No," we answered in unison. I glanced at Jade for a brief moment before my gaze was sucked back to Davey.

"Then, I think you two should try something and see where the reaction leads you." His answer sounded nonchalant, but his face made it seem cool and calculated. I just stared dumbly around the room; unable to stay, unable to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean try something?" Jade demanded.

"Nothing more than a kiss will suffice. It will test out where you both are and if it has a shot."

"But-," Jade said looking worriedly from my face to Davey's. Davey rolled his eyes and got up off the couch. He stood in front of Jade and said,"Like this," taking the back of Jade's neck in his hand and he kissed Jade. I was stunned as I watched Davey's mouth move gently against Jade's lax lips. I was even more surprised at how hot it was to see the two of them kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Davey drew his head back and released my best friend. There was a small disappointed moan that wanted to part my lips, but I witheld it.

"Davey, what the hell?!" Jade said gasping. He was damn near breathless which had to mean he had enjoyed it, if only a tinsy little bit.

"You're so wound tight that I thought you needed that. All you have to do is kiss Dani like that and if her response is like yours was, then there is nothing. If she's responsive, you two ought to give it a go. Who knows, little Pugets could be running around before long," he grinned. Jade's face was still worried. His eyes panickingly watched my face. I tried to offer an encouraging, congenial smile to calm him. He continued to look shaken.

"You really don't have to Jade. It's ok. I don't want things to turn weird. Well, weirder than this," I offered. His face turned from hesistant to wounded. Dammit, he thinks I'm rejecting him! I'm terrible at this. I inhaled sharply and decided to just take charge. Rising up to all fours I leaned towards Jade, closed my eyes and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet. They timidly moved against mine to carress and explore mine. His slick little tongue darted boldly and traced my bottom lip to open my mouth to his. His long fingers wound into the hair at my nape and he drew me closer as his tongue swirled across the top of mine. It was needy and passionate and great, but I didn't feel like I had to keep kissing him. I liked it, but I didn't need it. Jade moaned against my mouth as I ran my teeth over his tongue and then pulled away. Jade's chocolate eyes bore into my soul, begging me to love him the way he loved me. I felt dirty and guilty, because my heart didn't yearn for him in that way. He was panting, hungrily and I was breathing evenly. The incongruency did not go unnoticed by anyone. Davey's eyes were affixed to our little love-play and Jade's were scorching the flesh from my face. I didn't know what to do or say.

"That answers it then? You love me, but not romantically. You would be with me to make me happy, not because you wanted me too." Jade stated like a dying man.

"That's what it appears to be," Davey concurred. I stayed silent, trying to swallow my guilt.

"Is it because you want Davey?" Jaded asked in a tiny voice. I stared wide-eyed at my accusser. His eyes were averted down to his comforter as he fiddled with his long fingers.

"Jade, no. Why would you think that?" I said, reaching out and touching his hand. Why was I even trying to be defensive? Hadn't he been the one pushing me towards Davey? What was with the sudden turn-about?

"Tonight was the first time I've seen you really smile at a guy in a long time. You don't even give your real smile to me anymore." I was beginning to understand. He was just as torn between his happiness and mine as I was.

"That's not true!" I said, feeling like a fool.

"Dani, I know you. And I know you are smitten with him. Don't deny it, just answer me truthfully. Is it because of Davey?" He lifted his visage and allowed me to peer into those puppy dog eyes.

"I honestly don't know."

Davey broke in then asking,"Would you like to?" Before I had time to respond or think, he was cradling my neck and kissing me like he had Jade. I did not remain placid and unresponsive, however. And I had really, really wanted to; for Jade's sake. But, Davey set me aflame and instinct took over me. I bit and sucked his lower lip, grasped the back of his neck, and pressed my body up against his. He groaned against me and slid one hand down my back to hold me close while his tongue glided unhindered into my mouth. My body was on fire as he continued to drink me in, drawing my tongue between his lips and gently sucking it. Somewhere in my lust, thoughts of Jade resurfaced and I felt so traitorous that I immediately shot myself away from Davey. I lay back, my chest heaving, pinned by Davey's skinny body and Jade's heartbroken gaze. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. The harsh, awkward silence permeated the air and we all continued to not look at or acknowledge each other.

A high-pitched giggle cut through our private reveries and brought us to look at one another. Viri and one of the three were doing something that none of wanted to witness, therefore we were trapped in our silent hell together for the rest of the night. This was going to be a pleasant sleepless night for us all.

"Bed or couch?" Jade asked me, rising from his place.

"Bed, if you don't mind," I replied watching him open his drawers.

"Pajamas?"

"Yes, please." My words were watery and weak. Davey got up stoically and went back to the couch. Jade handed me red plaid boxers and his Blondie t-shirt and I went into his bathroom to change. When I emerged, Jade had turned down the bed and sat tuning his guitar while Davey folded up his pants and suspenders. I placed my balled up clothes on the ground and climbed into bed next to Jade. He began to strum "Lovesong" and Davey laid down and sang along. I stared up at the ceiling and waited for morning to part us.


End file.
